


Just quiet down, you say too much

by flwrkyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dense Characters, Fluff, M/M, Make Out Scene, Swearing, pet bird !!!!, rivals to lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: In which Sunwoo and Chanhee are rivals and on the first day chanhee is late because he's trying to sneak his parakeet into class with him.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169





	Just quiet down, you say too much

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!!
> 
> thank u lia for this amazing prompt <3333 i hope i did it justice. also thank u to everyone that read it over for me mwah <3333 this is basically just sunnew in a nutshell. anyway!! onto the book i hope you enjoy (:
> 
> -sonja <3

Chanhee runs through the halls of his university desperately trying to make it to his music history lecture on time. Hiding very badly in his jacket pocket is his parakeet, Lichi. She's pretty and blue and doesn't take to strangers well. Now you might be wondering, why in the fuck is Chahee bringing his parakeet to his music history lecture?

Just because.

While Chanhee is a very smart person academically, sometimes, his common sense is lacking. This is why we are where we are now, watching as Chanhee just barely makes it into his music history lecture on time. Chanhee frantically looks around the room finding the only available seat being right at the top of the auditorium beside a certain Kim that Chanhee couldn't stand.

That Kim being Kim Sunwoo. A fellow music major, and more specifically, Chanhee’s rival. They’re constantly going back and forth between who's in first and who's stuck in second. It's been an ongoing battle since the two entered university three years ago.

Chanhee huffs in annoyance as he quickly heads up to the empty seat beside Sunwoo. "Look at you being late on the first day." Sunwoo snickers as the blonde sits down. "Oh shut it, Kim." Chanhee hisses.

"Alright now that we're  _ all _ here, I’ll be starting the lecture." Their professor says from the bottom of the class, specifically locking eyes with the blonde beside Sunwoo. As the lecture begins, Chanhee carefully pulls Lichi out from his jacket. Sunwoo notices the blue out of the corner of his eye and turns to Chanhee. "You brought a bird to class?" Sunwoo whispers.

Chanhee places Lichi on his desk and softly shushes the bird. "Yeah." The blonde shortly replies. Lichi waddles over to Sunwoo, confusing all hell out of chanhee cause the only people she likes are Changmin, Kevin and Juyeon.

Sunwoo gently reaches out and softly rubs the top of Lichi’s head with his index finger. "Lichi get back here." Chanhee whisper yells at the parakeet. "I think he likes me better," Sunwoo says, a smirk creeping upon his face. " _ She _ likes me better." Chanhee hisses, trying to get Lichi back in front of him.

The raven-haired notices the professor's gaze slowly turning to them. He quickly gets Lichi onto his hand and hides her under the table. "What kind of dumbass brings a bird to class?" Sunwoo whisper yells. "Just shut up and give me Lichi back,'' Chanhee says, holding out his hand. Sunwoo brings his close and lichi steps off sunwoo's and onto Chanhee’s.

The next hour is interesting, to say the least. Lichi nearly copying the professor's words and the two rivals quietly bickering the whole time. "Will you dimwits shut up?"Changbin says, turning around from his seat in the row below.

Sunwoo and Chanhee look at Changbin wide-eyed. "Thank you." He says before turning back around. Sunwoo and Chanhee both sit there pouting. Lichi walks across their section of the desk looking around the room. "Alright, I've paired you all off for your first project of the year. It’s a presentation you'll be presenting on Friday."

Then the professor goes down the list of pairs. Chanhee and Sunwoo eagerly wait to hear their names called only to be disappointed the moment that they're called together. "I can't believe i have to work with you." Chanhee dramatically says getting Lichi to perch on his finger. "No,  _ I _ can't believe  _ I _ have to work with  _ you. _ " Sunwoo retorts.

"Yeah whatever, swing by my place after your afternoon lecture. We need to work on the project." Chanhee says turning his attention to Sunwoo for a moment. "The address?" Sunwoo deadpans. Chanhee holds out his free hand waiting for something. Sunwoo scrunches up his eyebrows. "Your phone." Chanhee says with a sort of 'obviously ' tone. Sunwoo grumbles something under his breath before passing over his phone.

"There now you have my number, text me when you finish your lecture and I’ll send it then." Chanhee pauses. "Now if you don't mind I’m going home, I don't have another lecture." He says, a smile creeping upon his face. Sunwoo sticks his tongue out as the blonde heads out of the lecture hall. Oh what an adventure this will be.

\---

"Oh yeah, Sunwoo is coming over sometime tonight," Chanhee says from the couch as Changmin leaves his room. "Oh," Changmin pauses. "Don’t you two hate each other?" He says, mostly sure of what he was saying but still with a slight inflection at the end. "Yeah, we're paired for a stupid music history project," Chanhee explains. Then his phone buzzes, it’s Sunwoo.

_ > _ **_annoying ass_ ** __

i just finished my lecture 

send your address so we can get this over with

_ > **m** _ **_e_ ** __

yeah yeah 

[click to view location]

> **_annoying ass_ **

k i'll be there in ten minutes

Chanhee rolls his eyes, placing his phone back on the couch beside him. "Sunwoo?" Changmin asks. "Yeah." He blankly replies. Changmin lets out a dry chuckle before heading back into his room. The next ten minutes seem to pass much faster than Chnahee probably would've liked them to. Soon the doorbell rings and there stands Sunwoo, a mildly annoyed look displayed on his face.

"Aren’t you gonna welcome me in?" Sunwoo asks, raising a brow. "Yeah whatever, come inside," Chanhee says, opening the door wider so Sunwoo can come inside .  Sunwoo steps inside and slips off his shoes. Chanhee doesn’t say anything as he leads Sunwoo to his room. Upon entering his room Sunwoo’s gaze immediately falls on Lichi in her gold hanging cage. 

The annoyed expression that was resting on his face gets wiped away as the bird softly chirps at him. “Hi pretty.” Sunwoo gently coos at Lichi. “Hi pretty.” Lichi echos back. Chahee rolls his eyes. “So you’ll call him pretty but you won't call me pretty? I see how it is Lichi.” The blonde says, his tone dripping with annoyance. “Lichi can clearly see beauty,” Sunwoo replies just to annoy Chanhee even further. 

“Let’s just get to work, shall we? You know, since we have less than a week to finish this.” Chanhee huffs sitting down at his desk. “If you’re sitting there, where should I sit?” Sunwoo asks, raising a brow at the blonde. Chanhee rolls his eyes, becoming overcome with an annoyed snit. “Fine,” He begins. “You sit here, I’ll sit on my bed,” Chanhee says, getting up from his chair and picking up his laptop. Sunwoo stifles a laugh as he watches the mildly pissed off male climb onto his bed. 

Sunwoo sits down at Chanhee’s desk and finally takes his backpack off his back. He places it on the floor and unzips it pulling out his laptop. Then an awkward silence falls over the pair. They’ve only had to work together by themselves once before this and that was back in first year. Now in their third year, the pair are still just as immature as they were back then. This awkward silence seems to hang over them for a while. Both trying to come up with ideas for their projects. 

Eventually, Sunwoo speaks up and throws out an idea. Chanhee thinks it’s stupid and proceeds to relay his idea. Thus begins a seemingly endless back and forth of Sunwoo and Chanhee shooting down each other's ideas at every turn. Their bickering becomes so loud that Changmin comes into the room. “Will you dicks  _ shut up _ ? Or at least be dicks to each other quieter please?” The redhead asks, his voice full of miff. Chanhee and Sunwoo just blankly stare at him. Changmin rolls his eyes and leaves Chanhee’s room, closing the door behind him in hopes that it’ll block out their bickering.

Sunwoo lets out a loud huff. “All your ideas are shit.” Sunwoo deadpans. “Yeah like yours aren’t complete ass.” Chanhee quips back, a scoff leaving his lips. Sunwoo has no retort to Chanhee’s comment. The blonde sits there, a smug look on his face. “Oh quit being an ass, I’m not staying here all night so we better pick a topic soon so I don’t have to spend an unnecessary amount of time with you.”

“You talk like  _ I’m  _ the annoying one,” Chanhee says with his brows knitted. “You are.” Sunwoo flatly replies. “Hmph fine. What about Beethoven’s Sonata quasi una fantasia? There’s lots of details and specifics we can get into and it’s an amazing influential piece.” Chanhee suggests and actually gets a positive response from Sunwoo. “That’s actually  — not a bad idea,” He pauses. “That might work,” Sunwoo says, finishing his thought. “Great, you start the research while I go to the bathroom.” 

Chanhee hops off his bed, the springs making a faint  _ boing _ sound as he does so. Sunwoo watches the blonde open the door and exits the room. A sigh falls out of his lips as he finally opens his laptop. He turns to Lichi who’s perched prettily in her cage. “Repeat after me.” Sunwoo begins. “Repeat after me.” Lichi echos back. “I love Sunwoo.” The raven-haired says. “I love Sunwoo.” The parakeet echoes just as Chanhee walks back in. 

“I thought I told you to start the research and here you are, flirting with my bird,” Chanhee says sitting back down on his bed. “Awe are you jealous  _ princess _ ?” Sunwoo sarcastically asks only to receive no witty comeback, no annoyed huff, nothing. Just silence and a growing blush on Chanhee’s cheeks. Oh, how Sunwoo is going to use this against him.

\---

Wednesday arrives and the pair are only half done with their project. Unluckily for them, today they both have three lectures. Correction, three lectures  _ together _ . Yes, today Chanhee and Sunwoo are stuck with each other all day long. Not even including the inevitable time they’ll be spending at Chanhee’s place once they’re done with the day’s lectures. 

In their first lecture, they both sit at the top row (on complete opposite ends from each other). It’s their English lecture. Both find the lecture rather easy so they find themselves arguing about their music history project in the comments of their google doc. Ah the joys of modern love. They spend most of that lecture arguing over who was supposed to do a specific part of the project and the remainder of the lecture listening to the professor give out work that would be due Sunday night. 

The lecture comes to a close just after ten-thirty with their professor going a few minutes overtime. Their next lecture wasn’t for another hour and as much as both males are thoroughly fed up with each other already, they decide to go work on their project in the library. Sitting in a far corner of the library they pull out their laptops. “So you’re doing that part right?” Chanhee asks. “I thought we agreed you would,” Sunwoo says raising a brow. 

Chanhee lets out a sigh. “Man I really thought I could let that one slip by you,” Chanhee admits sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he gets ready to work on the project. “You can’t slip anything past me, Choi,” Sunwoo replies. 

“Oh so you’re bringing out the last names now are you?” Chanhee inquires, cocking his brow. “Or would you prefer princess?” Sunwoo pauses, “Cause I can definitely do that.” The raven-haired taunts. He watches with content as Chanhee’s face and ears turn bright red much to the blonde’s dismay. There was just something about being called princess by Sunwoo, and Sunwoo specifically. Changmin and Juyeon have both sarcastically called Chanhee princess but never has the calling of princess warranted such a response from the twenty-one-year-old. 

“Just shut up and work will you?’ He says, desperately trying to fight off the growing rouge on his face. Sunwoo lets out a satisfied chuckle and opens his laptop. He wasn’t sure totally why Chanhee’s reaction satisfied him so much. Maybe it was because it gives him some sort of edge over Chanhee, someone he’s been quarrelling with for years. Or maybe it was Chanhee’s reaction, his  _ oh so sweet _ reaction. No. It’s definitely not that. There’s no way. At least, that’s what Sunwoo tells himself. In no way shape or form will he  _ ever  _ admit that Choi Chanhee of all people is cute. No, never. 

Maybe, just maybe, It’s too early to say never.

\---

Come Thursday evening the pair are finally almost finished with the project. Chanhee laying on his stomach typing away on his laptop. Sunwoo sat at the blonde’s desk finishing up his part. And of course, Lichi chilling in her cage. “Hey dumbass,” Chanhee calls, looking up from his laptop. Sunwoo turns around in the chair to face Chanhee. “Uh huh?” He raises a brow. “Are you almost done?” Chahee asks. Sunwoo scoffs. “Yeah I’ve got like,” He pauses. “One more page to finish,” Sunwoo says looking back at Chanhee. “What about you?” The raven asks. Chanhee looks down for a second at his laptop that flicks his eyes back up to Sunwoo. He makes eye contact with Sunwoo before speaking. 

“I’m on my last page,” Chanhee replies. The other nods slowly before beginning to turn back when Chanhee speaks again. “Do you wanna order pizza or something? Y’know, to celebrate putting up with each other and finishing this shits show of a project.” Chanhee watches as the unimpressed look on Sunwoo’s face slowly transforms into a smug smile. “Wow,  _ the  _ Choi Chanhee wants to have pizza with me. I’m honoured.” Sunwoo says, his voice dripping with a mix of sarcasm and satisfied content. 

Chanhee rolls his eyes and changes his position on the bed from laying on his stomach to sitting up criss-cross applesauce facing Sunwoo. “Is that a yes?” Chanhee asks, obviously annoyed by Sunwoo’s answer. “I guess,” Sunwoo pauses. “Only if you’re paying.”The raven-haired smirks. “No way.” Chanhee flat out replies. “Fifty-fifty or nothing.” The blonde says. 

Sunwoo frowns but nods anyway. “Fine.” He says. “Great we’ll order after we finish everything,” Chanhee says moving his gaze back down to his laptop. “You’re lucky I like Lichi or I wouldn't be staying here any longer,” Sunwoo mutters. 

\---

After that fateful presentation, their luck seems to run out and they get paired up again and again in their other shared lectures. This resulted in many many hours spent in Chanhee’s room arguing over projects, Sunwoo getting Lichi to compliment him and Chanhee throwing a pillow at Sunwoo’s head on more than one occasion. 

To Changmin, all this time the two are spending together, it seems as though maybe just maybe, they don’t hate each other as much as they say they do. Though he would never bring that up to Chanhee. He would prefer to not have something be thrown at him for saying such an  _ outrageous _ thing. 

It's been nearly a month since school started and now the rivals are stuck together for an English assignment. Their professors must be in on something because this is now the fourth project in the last month that they’ve been paired up for across their lectures. Maybe their professors are on the sunchan agenda. Definitely. They must see the potential for a rivals to lovers book. 

“Sunwoo,” Chanhee softly calls. The raven-haired seems to have fallen asleep at Chanhee’s desk. The blonde chuckles. It’s late, the time nearing eleven on a Friday as they try to cram the project all in one night so they don’t have to see each other over the weekend. Though, there’s just something about how peaceful Sunwoo looks asleep at his desk that puts a gentle smile on Chanhee’s face. 

Sunwoo, obviously asleep, doesn’t reply to Chanhee’s call. Chahee decides not to be a complete dick and lets the male sleep while he keeps working on their project. An hour seems to pass quickly as Chanhee finishes up the script for their presentation. It’s a silly presentation where they have to modernize a scene from a Shakespeare play to better understand the meaning behind the scene. 

Chanhee and Sunwoo settled on a scene from ‘A Mid Summer’s Night Dream’. Chanhee glances up at Sunwoo who’s still fast asleep on his desk. It’s now midnight, and maybe — maybe he should wake Sunwoo. He shouldn’t let him sleep at his desk all night. Plus they hate each other right? Right. Totally.

Chanhee quietly sighs and gets up off his bed. He walks over to his desk and shakes Sunwoo awake. “Hey you ass it’s after midnight,” Chanhee says to the very groggy Sunwoo. The raven rubs his eyes and turns to his left where Chanhee is standing. “How long was I sleeping?” Sunwoo sleepily asks. The blonde thinks for a moment. 

“I think like a little over an hour,” He pauses. “I’m not entirely sure,” Chanhee says. “But you let me sleep,” Sunwoo says, one of his signature smug smiles creeping upon his face. “No, I’m just not an asshole.” Chanhee retorts. Sunwoo rolls his eyes. “Uh huh, sure. That’s why you let me sleep for over an hour while you worked away at our project I assume.” He lets out a small chuckle. “You must care about me huh  _ princess _ ?"

“That’s it, get out of my apartment.”

\---

“So he calls you princess huh?” Changmin asks the next morning. Both males seated on the couch, knees to their chests eating cereal. Chanhee frowns cheeks stuffed with a spoonful of cereal. He takes a moment to swallow and lets out a small, aggravated sigh. “You heard that?” Chanhee asks. “How could I not? You know how thin the walls are right? That’s why Juyeon and Kevin never come over to-.” But Chanhee cuts him off. “Don’t remind me of  _ that _ one time not long after you guys started dating.” Chahee dramatically says like it's the most traumatic experience of his life. 

“You’re avoiding the subject, Chan,” Changmin says, smirking a bit. “Yeah he calls me princess, it’s really fucking annoying,” Chanhee replies before shoving another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. “Uh huh,  _ so fucking annoying _ ,” Changmin says, exaggerating every last word. “Have I ever told you how much I hate you?”’ The blonde asks, a strained smile on his face. 

“You know you love me,” Changmin says while smiling dumbly. “Yeah whatever you dick.” Chanhee rolls his eyes. There’s a silence for a little while they continue eating before Changmin turns to Chanhee. “I think you two would be a cute couple.” This prompted the mess that is about to unfold in three, two, one! And now there’s a mixture of corn pops and mill all over the coffee table, spilling onto the floor. Yes, Chanhee just spit out his mouthful of cereal. 

“Me? And him? You’re on something Changmin.”

\---

Changmin was on something, or rather,  _ onto  _ something. Now two months into school and far more hours spent together than either third year would like, maybe there’s some truth to what Changmin said. Like that time two weeks ago when Chanhee and Sunwoo were working on yet another music history assignment together. (“Hey princess you look tired.” Sunwoo casually says. The growing blush on Chanhee’s cheeks becomes evident within seconds. “I’m fine, let’s just keep working,” Chanhee replies, looking down at his laptop to avoid Sunwoo’s eyes. “We can just work on it tomorrow, let's just go home Chanhee.”)

Or two weeks ago at Chanhee’s apartment. (“Sunwoo…” But his voice trails off as he notices the sleeping male at his desk. Chanhee sighs and picks up the small extra blanket he keeps on his bed. He stands up and carefully drapes it over Sunwoo’s sleeping figure.) All this time they’re spending together seems to be creating more of a relationship between the pair beyond just “You asshat.” and “Shut up you dick.”

“Chanhee,” Sunwoo calls. The blonde turns to him. They’re seated in their music history lecture waiting for the prof to arrive. “Mmn?” He hums. “Can I come over after my afternoon lecture today?” Sunwoo asks. The raven haired gently places his chin in the palm of his hand as he awaits Chahee’s answer. “We don’t have anything to work on though?” Chanhee says, somewhere between a question and a statement. “I know,” He pauses. “But I wanna see Lichi.” Sunwoo contently says. Chanhee furrows his brows at the other. “You know that would mean spending more time with me right?” Chanhee points out. 

“I’ll make that sacrifice for Lichi.” Sunwoo boldly says clutching his chest. “You know she’s  _ my  _ bird. I don’t see why you’re so attached to her.” Chanhee says. Sunwoo merely shrugs. “I just like her. She’s pretty and she compliments me,” Sunwoo pauses. “Which automatically makes her better than you.” He says while snickering to himself. “Nope, you can’t come over, final decision.” Chanhee blankly says. 

The blonde turns back to the empty front of the lecture hall as their professor still hasn’t arrived. “Please Chanhee?” Sunwoo asks, eyes gone all puppy dog. “Nope.” He says popping the p. Sunwoo frowns but then an idea pops into his head. “Please, princess?” He asks again, eyes still all puppy dog as he tries to suppress the smirk that’s rising on his lips. Chanhee immediately goes red as Changbin turns around and raises a brow at the pair. Embarrassment and flusteredness take over Chanhee completely as he feels like being swallowed up by the floor. 

When neither male says anything Changbin turns around shaking his head while muttering something along the lines of  _ “Jesus those two can’t keep it in their pants can they?”  _ Sunwoo seems satisfied with the response he’s getting from the blonde, maybe a little too satisfied. “Please stop calling me that in public,” Chanhee says, just barely loud enough for Sunwoo to hear him. “So that means I can call you that when we’re alone?” Sunwoo asks, raising a brow with a smirk plastered on his face. 

“If you shut up I’ll let you come over and see Lichi.” Long story short, Sunwoo shut up.

\---

Two weeks have gone by and now fall is in full swing. Cool air and the changing of leaves. Rainy days and cold nights. Mid October also brings the nearing of midterms and Halloween which just happen to all happen in the same week. With Halloween being the end of the week. Halloween also brings Halloween parties. A mutual friend of Sunwoo and Chanhee is throwing one. His name is Hyunjun and he’s a fashion major also in his third year known for his killer parties. He lives alone in a rather large apartment perfect for parties. 

“Are you going to Hyunjun’s party?” Sunwoo asks as they sit in his apartment for once studying for the upcoming midterms. (Yes, surprisingly the two rivals are studying together. But doesn’t the saying go keep your friends close and your enemies closer?) “Probably,” Chanhee replies, not looking up from his notes. “I think I might dye my hair before midterms,” Chanhee adds. He’s not entirely sure why he said that though, are they really on that level of friendship? Are they even on  _ any  _ level of friendship? That still remains to be seen. 

Sunwoo tilts his head. “Same.” He slowly replies before asking another question. “What colour?” The raven-haired asks. “Blue.” “Maroon.” “That’s oddly specific.” Chanhee points out. “And?” Sunwoo retorts. “Nothing, I was simply pointing it out.” Sunwoo rolls his eyes at Chanhee’s answer. “Hey, do you guys want food?” Eric asks, popping his head into Sunwoo’s room.

Chanhee looks at Sunwoo with a raised brow. “Do you want to stay long enough for food?” Sunwoo asks the blonde. “Only if you pay.” Chanhee sweetly says. “Yeah whatever, just get triple of whatever you were gonna order,” Sunwoo says. Chanhee smiles to himself as he looks back down at his notes. “Alrighty,” Eric says before closing his door again. 

“Happy now?” Sunwoo asks. Chanhee can’t tell if his voice is a mix of annoyed and tired or smug and sarcastic. It wasn’t clear to him. “Definitely.” The blonde response. Smiling to himself for some unknown reason that seems to make the tips of his ears burn. 

\---

Midterms come and go like heavy rain. Hard, fast, and a little scary. Both males think they did alright but that isn’t what matters right now. What matters is the party Chanhee and Changmin are about to be late to. Hastily placing the silk bunny ears on his head, Chanhee spritzes a few sprays of perfume on himself before grabbing his keys, wallet, and phone and heading out of his room. “Come on dumb bunny we’re gonna be late.” Changmin impatiently says.

Chanhee rolls his eyes and slips on his shoes. Changmin is driving them from their apartment to Hyunjun’s which is about ten minutes away. Now a quick recap of costumes, Chanhee is a bunny. Black silk bunny ears with a black silk button-down on tucked into black jeans. The top three buttons of his shirt undone letting his collarbones shine. Changmin is Jigglypuff, yes, the pokemon. He put on loads of Chanhee’s blush and is wearing pink cat ears and green contacts. Oh and pink, lots of pink. Did I mention pink?

The drive to Hyunjun’s consisted of light bickering and full-on bopping to the radio. It’s just past seven when the pair arrive. Greeted by Hyunjun before Changmin almost immediately slips away to find his boyfriends. That leaves the poor bunny all alone. Not for long though as Jacob, a fourth-year, soon approaches him a can of some vodka cocktail. “Hey, Chan where’s Min?” The older asks. “Juyeon and Kevin I assume.” The now blue-haired male replies. “Leaving you all alone at a party? Yikes Chan.” Jacob says with an awkward laugh. Moments later, Sangyeon appears beside Jacob and slings his arm around the blonde’s shoulders. 

“Having fun yet Chanhee?” Sangyeon asks, taking a sip of his drink. “I’m not drunk yet,” Chanhee replies. He takes a few sips from his can and lets out a soft sigh. “So what are you two supposed to be?’ Chanhee asks, a little confused by the pair. “He’s Draco, I’m Harry,” Sangyeon explains.

“I dunno, that’s kinda gay hyung.” Chanhee singsongs. “And so are you.” Jacob retorts. “Touche,” Chanhee replies, laughing a bit. “Y’know Chanhee — a little birdie told me you’ve been spending a lot of time with a certain Kim,” Sangyeon says with a bit of a smirk. The sly manner of his voice annoys Chanhee just a tad. “Yeah our profs keep pairing us up.” Chanhee shortly replies, taking another sip of his drink. “Maybe it’s a sign,” Jacob says. 

“A sign of what?” Sunwoo asks as he approaches the trio. The two older males look at each other and laugh. Sunwoo furrows his brows, rather confused by the interaction he just witnessed. “Nothing.” Chanhee begins. “They were just talking out of their asses,” Chanhee says, side-eyeing the pair. Only now does Sunwoo fully take in Chanhee’s appearance. He gulps looking the blue-haired up and down. Chanhee watches as Sunwoo eyes him a few more times before meeting his gaze. Maybe it's the flush from his drink, or maybe the fluster of Sunwoo looking him up and down, but one thing’s for sure and that’s the deep shade of pink covering Chanhee’s cheeks.

Sangyeon and Jacob look at each other and exchange a few silent words before slipping away leaving Sunwoo and Chanhee alone. That was either a genius or an idiot move but we still don’t know yet. “You’re a bunny.” Sunwoo finally breathes out. Chanhee just gives the maroon haired a small nod. “Isn’t it obvious?” Chanhee asks softly. Suddenly Chanhee feels drunk. That sluggish yet giddy feeling his body gets after he’s had like four shots. But he’s barely finished one small cocktail. Something else is intoxicating him,  _ someone else _ . 

They get to talking for a little while, the overwhelming feeling still hanging over Chanhee. Before they know it they’ve been talking for an hour and suddenly Changmin sweeps Chanhee away to dance with him and his boyfriends leaving a nearly drunk Sunwoo standing all by himself. “You look like you’re gonna do something stupid,” Hyunjun says walking up to Sunwoo. “I have no idea what you're talking about.” 

The other rolls his eyes. “Yeah like you didn’t just spend a fucking hour flirting with your _so-called_ rival.” Hyunjun scoffs. “I wasn’t flirting!” Sunwoo protests. “I call bull shit,” Eric says walking up to the pair. “You were practically fucking him with your eyes,” Hyunjun adds. Sunwoo furiously shakes his head. “No way, no fucking way.”  _ I am not falling for that asshole.  _ He thinks to himself, but deep down he knows it’s too late.

“Uh huh keep telling that to yourself lover boy,” Eric pauses. “I think you fucked yourself over when you started calling him princess.” He says. Hyunjun’s jaw drops and his eyes widen. “Wow, you’re already in that deep?” Hyunjun asks in disbelief. “Oh shut up I called him that sarcastically.” Sunwoo defends.

“And you’ve now been calling him that for two months.” Eric retorts. “You know what I'm going somewhere else I’m feeling very attacked,” Sunwoo says before slipping away from the pair. Somehow he finds himself where the dancing is happening. He isn’t much of a dancer, but to be fair neither is Chanhee. Maybe that’s how they found themselves awkwardly dancing together and slowly getting farther and farther away from the crowd dancing and closer and closer to each other. 

They aren’t exactly sure how it happened. A tad too much to drink and some newfound confidence in feelings not yet discovered sober. Sunwoo pushed the lock on the handle of the bathroom door and trapped Chanhee between the sink counter and himself. Hovering just a little above Chanhee, their lips not yet connected but the energy, nay the tension in the room is through the roof. Sunwoo can’t seem to wait any longer, he’s hungry and all he wants is Chanhee. He leans in and places his lips on Chanhee’s. The blue-haired melting into the kiss with each passing second. 

Sunwoo’s hands find their way to Chanhee’s hips as Chanhee’s end up in Sunwoo’s maroon locks. Sunwoo parts for a moment before lowly whispering, “Jump.” To Chanhee. He obliges and Sunwoo helps him jump up onto the counter. He moves closer so he’s now standing between Chanhee’s legs. He attaches his lips to Chanhee’s. A little rougher, a little needier this time. It’s like this is something his body longed for, for Chanhee legs to be wrapped around his waist and his hands tangled in his hair as they kiss. He pulls away for a second to catch his breath.

Sunwoo attaches his lips momentarily to Chanhee’s before beginning to travel all down Chanhee’s jaw, onto his neck and down to his collarbones. Stopping every so often to leave a mark or two and hear the soft moans escape Chanhee’s lips, and that, that is how the pretty bunny got all bruised.

\---

The next morning Chanhee isn’t exactly sure how or when he got home. His head is pounding and the happenings of last night are nowhere to be found. Well, that’s to say he clearly hasn’t found the many hickies littering his neck and collarbones. He sits up slowly in bed and rubs his eyes. He doesn’t bother looking in the mirror as he gets out of bed and leaves his room sluggishly. 

“Morning sleepy head,” Changmin says from the dining room table as Chanhee passes him. “You’re looking rather  —  _ red  _ today Chan.” Changmin points out with a bit of a smirk on his face. Chanhee furrows his eyebrows. “What do you mean?” He asks, head still pounding and now extremely confused. Changmin lets out a chuckle. “I think you should look in the mirror.” 

Chanhee squints at the other and tiredly walks over to the bathroom. He flips on the lights and suddenly things start appearing in his head. The marks littering his neck and collarbones very obvious with his loose oversized tee on. 

Disjointed scenes flash in his head. A quick glimpse at Sunwoo in pirate costume, and another of Sunwoo, but much  _ much _ closer to Chanhee than the sober Chanhee would ever let happen. And then a glimpse or rather a feeling, the bliss of Sunwoo’s lips on his returns for just a moment. Just long enough to mess him up. He stumbles out of the bathroom and over to Changmin in the dining room. “What the fuck did I do with Sunwoo last night?”

“You know exactly what you did,” He pauses. “You’re just in denial.”

\---

Maybe there’s something more to be said about the reasons Chanhee and Sunwoo have this so-called hatred for each other. Maybe it’s more than just surface-level hatred. Their real emotions masked by the facade they’ve grown into. Perhaps it did start off as a petty rivalry that slowly morphed into something more over the years but the two never admitted to the change. The change from jealousy and envy to envy and tension, underlying sexual tension that seems to be obvious to everyone but them. Changmin and Eric will both tell you just how much the males talk about each other. Complaining on end about the smallest of things.

They do say that haters are just fans in denial. 

So it’s really no surprise to anyone that they hooked up. It’s been a week and practically the whole campus knows it happened.The awkwardness of having to sit beside each other in their music history lecture because everyone refused to change seats with either of them just to watch them suffer. The party was Saturday and by Monday the countless bite marks on Chanhee were still very visible. Chanhee barely got away with wearing a turtleneck without being prodded at by Juyeon and Kevin. (“Nice turtleneck you got there Chan.” Juyeon says, a smug smile rising on his lips. “Yeah I think the blue goes well with the reddish purple on your neck.” Kevin adds.) 

It takes a full week for the marks to fully fade from Chanhee’s body. A full week of heightened tension, and mental agony as Chanhee grappled with the idea of liking Sunwoo. “Oh my god will you quit sulking? You made out with him. Just accept it and move on or accept it and do something about it.” Changmin says, plopping down on the couch beside Chanhee. “But it’s Kim Sunwoo we’re talking about.” Chanhee dramatically whines. “Okay and? You’ve read much ado about nothing, you and Sunwoo literally have the same dynamic as Beatrice and Benedick.” Changmin points out. 

Chanhee doesn’t reply. He gets on thinking about what Changmin just said. Are they really like Beatrice and Benedick? The constant bickering underlying with strong emotions of like (maybe even love) and a boatload of sexual tension. Chanhee starts over-analyzing his interactions with Sunwoo. Overthinking and yet still not coming to terms with the feelings of his own. “Chanhee stop reading into it. It’s exactly like I said it now you can either accept that or stay in denial.” Changmin bluntly says.

Maybe it’s time to confront his feelings. 

\---

Maybe seems to last for a while. Another week passes, then another, and another and another and then it’s almost mid-November. Very few conversations going down between the pair over the course of these four weeks. A few witty _ “Shut it you asshat.” _ s and a couple  _ “Fuck off you dickwad.” _ s sprinkled in here and there. Needless to say, things are very tense and incredibly awkward between the pair. All over a quick drunk makeout session in the bathroom of Hyunjun’s apartment. 

Sitting down beside each other in music history, both males are extremely silent. Simply taking notes silently as they listen to their professor going on and on about Johann Sebastien Bach. The class seems to go on forever as they sit silently beside each other. “Alright since finals are in a little over a month I will be giving you one more research project.” Their professor begins. “It’ll be due on the 14th of December and you’ll be working with the same person as you worked with on the first project.” And if the pair wasn’t already paying attention they definitely are now. 

Sunwoo’s eyes dart over to Chanhee for a moment before looking back down at his notes. “That’s all for today’s lecture, don’t forget to get working on your research project.” Their professor says as he dismisses them. Chanhee starts packing up his things as Sunwoo just sits there looking at him. “Come over after your lecture, we can start on the project.” Chanhee quickly says before heading down the lecture hall. Sunwoo lets out a sigh. 

His mind wandering back to a conversation he had had with Eric last week. (“Sunwoo admit it, you like him don’t you?” Eric asks. Sunwoo doesn’t answer immediately, well at least not out loud. A voice in his head answers yes right away. “Maybe.” Sunwoo mumbles. “I’ll take that as a yes. You should totally ask him out. I bet he’d say yes.” Eric rambles but Sunwoo shakes his head. “We hate each other, remember?” Sunwoo points out. “Says what happened on Halloween.” Eric retorts. “Shut up Eric.”) Yeah, he definitely likes Chanhee. No doubt about it. 

\---

Around four-thirty the doorbell rings and Changmin opens the door. “My my my. Long time no see Sunwoo.” Changmin says, his lips curling up into a smirk. “Yeah… we have a project to work on.” Sunwoo awkwardly explains. “Oh I see, well then I’ll let you go off to  _ Chanhee’s room, _ ” Changmin says, stressing the last two words in a childish tone. (Eric may or may not have shared the information that Sunwoo likes Chanhee with Changmin.) Sunwoo slips off his shoes and reluctantly heads over to Chanhee’s room. He stops at the door and brings his hand up to knock when the door opens. “Oh, so I did hear the doorbell.” He simply says.

Chanhee lightly pulls Sunwoo into his room and sits back down on his bed. “Are you gonna sit or are you gonna just stand there?” Chanhee asks. Sunwoo snaps out of his thoughts and sits down at Chanhee’s desk. Sunwoo’s fading maroon hair catches the light just right making it appear a little pinker than it is.  _ It’s cute.  _ Chanhee thinks to himself. Sunwoo peers over at Lichi perched in her cage. “Did you miss me pretty?” Sunwoo asks the bird.

“Did you miss me pretty?” She copies. “Of course I did,” Sunwoo says, a smile forming on his face as he becomes more comfortable in the space. Chanhee lets out an awkward cough and Sunwoo quickly changes his focus to him. “We should start the research.” Chanhee softly says. Sunwoo gives a small nod and takes out his laptop. Though, Chanhee doesn’t start right away. There’s something on his mind. Something he wants to ask. “Sunwoo.” He calls. Sunwoo stops what he was doing and turns around to face Chanhee. “What’s up?” Sunwoo asks casually, trying his hardest not to be an awkward fuck.

Chanhee takes a shallow breath before racking up the courage to ask this. “Can you come sit beside me? It’ll make doing the research easier.” Chanhee explains.  _ Bull shit it’ll make doing the research easier _ . If he wanted to make it easier they could just sit at the dining table, not on his bed. Sunwoo seems taken aback by the question. He furrows his brows in confusion as Chanhee plays with the sleeves of his shirt. He didn’t hear wrong, Chanhee just invited him to sit on his bed. Awkwardly, very very awkwardly, Sunwoo gets up taking his laptop with him as he goes to sit down beside Chanhee on his bed. 

His bed isn’t all the big. Just a double bed big enough for him to sprawl out as he sleeps. There isn’t much space between him and Sunwoo. Maybe six or so centimetres. Sunwoo tries to focus as he gets back to the research he had just started. Chanhee also gets to work. The close proximity to Sunwoo messing with his mind just a little bit. (Now just imagine if Sunwoo calls Chanhee princess at this proximity.) Thirty, maybe forty minutes go by. Chanhee can’t really tell, it seems to fly by but also pass so slowly being so close to Sunwoo. 

Sunwoo’s barely been able to focus. His mind can’t seem to loop past Chanhee. Maybe he should just do it. Just tell him how he feels. If Chanhee doesn’t feel the same nothing will change, right? They’ll just go back to their rivalry relationship of envy and jealousy. But that’s the thing, they seem to have moved past that. So how would they go back without ruining what they have now? He’ll never know if he doesn’t do it though.

“I like you.” Sunwoo boldly says. Chanhee freezes, the words Sunwoo had just said now hanging in the air above him. The blue-haired doesn’t respond, mostly because he doesn’t think that just happened. Not after all the petty arguments, there is no way. No way that Sunwoo feels the same, right? “Nevermind,” Sunwoo mumbles after three full minutes of silence. He lets out a soft, disappointed sigh and gets back to his research. “Wait.” Chanhee calls, some mix of desperate and confused. Sunwoo stops typing.

“Did you mean it?” He asks, just barely louder than a whisper. Sunwoo lets out a sharp breath. He nods, still not looking away from his computer screen. “Really?” Chanhee asks, a little hopeful, a little desperate. Sunwoo finally turns his head, effectively moving his gaze to Chanhee as their eyes meet. “Do I have to repeat myself?” Sunwoo softly asks. “That would be much appreciated,” Chanhee replies, earning a soft scoff from Sunwoo. “Smartass.” The maroon haired mumbles. “I like you asshole,” Sunwoo says, not breaking eye contact with Chanhee. “Huh and here I was thinking  _ this  _ was one-sided.” Chanhee says in a rather ‘epiphany moment’ tone. 

Sunwoo rolls his eyes. “I still think you’re annoying though, don’t forget that.” Sunwoo sweetly says, causing Chanhee to roll his eyes. “Yeah whatever you dick. You’re the one that left like twenty some odd hickeys on me and I had to deal with them.” Chanhee retorts. “Now that seems like a you problem  _ princess _ ,” Sunwoo says with a smile. What wonders five minutes can do for a relationship.

“Now why did you even call me princess in the first place?” Chanhee asks, furiously trying to fight off the blush rushing to his cheeks. “I think I said it jokingly to annoy you but after seeing your reaction it stuck.” Sunwoo sheepishly explains. “I hate you,” Chanhee mumbles, looking away from Sunwoo. The other reaches out and lightly grabs Chanhee’s chin. He tilts his head back to him and leans in to place a quick, soft kiss on Chanhee’s lips. When Sunwoo pulls away he has this dumb smile on his lips. 

“Oh quit it you ass.”


End file.
